oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Spriggan Dante
; ; King of SpadesCard Shuffle: Dante gets off the ship and is introduced as the Monk Pirates' King of Spades. | affiliation = Monk PiratesCard Shuffle: Dante gets off the ship and is introduced as the Monk Pirates' King of Spades. | first = Card ShuffleCard Shuffle: Dante gets off the ship and is introduced as the Monk Pirates' King of Spades. | alias = | epithet = "Body of Swords" (剣の体 Tsurugi no Karada) | jva = | Funi eva = | bounty = ???,???,??? | dfname = ヒトヒトの実, モデル・フランクエスタイヌ | dfename = Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Frankenstein | dfmeaning = Human; Frankenstein | dftype = }} Spriggan Dante is the current King of Spades within the Monk Pirates, an ardent follower of Daikaku and a swordsman with tremendous aptitude in his craft.Card Shuffle: Dante gets off the ship and is introduced as the Monk Pirates' King of Spades. Appearance Personality Relationships Abilities and Powers As the current King of Spades within the Monk Pirates, Dante is assumed to possess a significant level of strength only eclipsed by the Aces and Jokers. He holds full authority to command those within the Spades faction, save for the Queen and Ace, and is considered to be the greatest male swordsman in the crew, save for Wybert.Monk Pirates: Kings are commanders in their suit, and Spades specialize in swordsmanship. Physical Prowess Dante possesses monstrous physical strength and speed, as he was able to lift up William Parker, a man considerably taller and heavier than him, without any sort of issue, and wield him perfectly easily as a "blade." When he swung Parker towards the ocean-front, the ocean before him for meters on end split apart, and was done so with such speed and fluidity it delayed in joining together, as if even the ocean's awareness was stolen from it.Card Shuffle: Dante picks up and swings William Parker towards the ocean, splitting it apart effortlessly and with such skill that the ocean delayed its adhesion. Swordsmanship Dante is an individual who possesses nigh-peerless skill within swordsmanship. Throughout the world, the name of the "Body of Swords" (剣の体 Tsurugi no Karada) is known by virtually all individuals who dare pick up a sword. Irrespective of his position in the Mad Monk's crew, Dante has traveled virtually every corner of the land in order to acquire and fight swordsmen of every manner of skill, seeking to become the perfect blade himself. It is noted that, among other Devil Fruit users, Dante differs in the manner which he approaches swordsmanship. As opposed to his swordsmanship supplementing his Devil Fruit powers, he utilizes his unique Devil Fruit powers to supplement the extent of his swordsmanship. His brand of swordsmanship is as chaotic as his personality, but to any seasoned swordsman, one can peer through his superfluous actions and view the core principles of exceptional swordsmanship carved into every strike he makes. Furanken-ryu Furanken-ryu (腐乱剣流 (フランエンリュー), Decomposing Sword Style, Romanized as "Franken-ryu") Body become Sword Body of Swords Devil Fruit Haki Busoshoku Haki Busoshoku: Jisetsu (武装色 自切, Busō-shoku: Jisetsu; lit. "Color of Armaments: Self-Amputation): A unique technique developed through Dante's years of combat and perfecting his Furanken-ryu. It is not a technique he resorts to using immediately, for it is quite a demanding technique in an intense battle, but it can seamlessly turn the tides should he make use of it correctly. Busoshoku Haki is an invisible force that one can manipulate in a wide variety of ways, but its most common use is to reinforce the power of existing structures and living things, for this is the easiest method to make use of it. When one reaches a specific level of mastery, they are able to bring their invisible force outwards, utilizing it as a means to extend the reach of their strikes and heightening the scale of their maneuvers. However, Jisetsu is a technique that is developed to solely synchronize with the nature of Dante's Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Frankenstein. Through continuous effort, Dante has found that he is able to extend the reach of his Busoshoku Haki and use it as a manipulative force as opposed to a reinforcing force. With this power, he is capable of imbuing his will directly into any limbs that are separated from him, and utilize them as if they were never detached to begin with. The applications of this technique are tremendous, for while he can already utilize the sword from virtually any limb or part of his body, by being able to detach them, he is not constrained to using his blades in a single area. As such, he is capable of omnidirectional, simultaneous attacks that can entirely overwhelm an enemy should they be ill-prepared. Likewise, because Dante is the wielder of the Frankenstein fruit, he can just as easily reattach his limbs at any point in time, although he must be mindful of stronger Busoshoku Haki and Seastone in this situation. Kenbunshoku Haki Kenbunshoku: Wakime (見聞色 脇目, Kenbun-shoku: Wakime; lit. "Color of Observation: Onlooker's Eyes"): A technique developed to work alongside Busoshoku: Jisetsu. It was, in a similar vein to Jisetsu, developed after years of combat and perfecting his Furanken-ryu... Kenbunshoku: Himei (見聞色 碑銘, Kenbun-shoku: Himei; lit. "Color of Observation: Inscription") Weapons Hiru (昼, Noon), also known as the Akato (赤刀, Akatō; lit. "Red Sword) is Dante's first, and to this day, most prized blade. He attributes all of his skill as a swordsman to this particular blade, and it was the blade that gave him the passion to seek all the swords within the world. Hiru is a pure red katana, standing in stark contrast to most of the powerful "Black Blade"-style swords that have saturated the Meito in recent years. Compared to the majority of Meito, Hiru's cutting power is by no means exceptional among swords. While it bears a strong sharpness, its true ability lies in the inner workings of its construction. Hiru is a sword that was receptive to its creator's spirit, for it was imbued with a strong . This Kenbunshoku Haki would remain in the blade during its final construction, hence resulting in its bright red pigmentation. This Kenbunshoku Haki was receptive to the owner's spirit, and would display images of the blade's previous wielders as they continued to wield the blade. Previous owners have commented that every successive wielder of Hiru is stronger than the former, for the blade has even more knowledge to impart. Hiru was the blade that taught Dante all he knew about swordsmanship, and it was viewing the former wielders of Hiru in action that Dante fell in love with the beauty of swords and sought to become one himself. As such, Dante does not often utilize Hiru within battle, for he does not wish the sword to be damaged in any way. Notably, when Dante does make use of Hiru, his generally chaotic battle style becomes tempered with decades, if not centuries of experience, vastly closing any difference in technical skill between himself and his opponents. Equipment History Past Major Battles Trivia Behind the Scenes Creation and Conception References Navigation Category:Pirates Category:Monk Pirates Category:Male Characters Category:Swordsmen